


Look, but Don't Touch

by EllieKWrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Don't Take This Too Seriously, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Mark, grumpy jinyoung, this is lowkey crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieKWrites/pseuds/EllieKWrites
Summary: Mark Tuan has a knack for flirting with his seemingly uptight assistant, Park Jinyoung. And it's more than the fact that his assistant has a nice ass.





	Look, but Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request that asked for light comedy, a playful, flirty Mark, and a grumpy Jinyoung who wants nothing more than to avoid him. The requester really enjoyed it, so I hope you will too!
> 
> crossposted on aff.

"Park Jinyoung."

 

Upon hearing his name, he buried his face in his forearms currently planted on his desk top where his keyboard should've been —and was before he decided to make that spot home for his arms instead — all while contemplating why it was him in this situation. Why it was him being called to get up from his desk.

 

"Just go," his coworker Youngjae, sitting in the chair next to him in the circular four-desk cubicle, said, urging him. "It might be important this time."

 

_ This time. _

 

"Youngjae," Jinyoung deadpanned. It was never important. They'd recently gotten their semi-annual reviews, so that couldn't be the reason why the boss was standing in his office door from across the spacious third floor of the building calling Jinyoung to speak with him. He also hadn't done anything wrong, rarely did, because Jinyoung was good at his job.

 

That was why he was technically Mark Tuan's personal assistant, and a few steps above the other three he shared a cubicle with. Technically.

 

"Park Jinyoung," the boss repeated in a very baritone voice that had Jinyoung knowing he needed to go to his office before wasting any more time and dragging it out longer than he needed to.

 

He watched as Mark smirked from across the room before retreating back into his office and waiting. Jinyoung took slumped, sluggish strides to the other side (the dark side, as he so often put it), and entered the large office, closing the door behind him.

 

"You rang?" Jinyoung asked, fighting back a roll of the eyes. He didn't need to get himself in trouble again.

 

Mark smiled, gesturing to the chair he'd moved to the front of his desk. "Take a seat."

 

Jinyoung quickly obliged, knowing the faster he did everything Mark asked of him, the sooner he could leave. He nodded as an indication for Mark to continue.

 

"I have something I need you to do for me." Mark grinned, and Jinyoung's patience was being tested.

 

Mark's requests could range from innocent tasks, like getting him a cup of coffee, to ones of sexual intent — favors Jinyoung would refuse, and then proceed to call his manager disgusting. It was difficult to admit, but Mark was pretty good at tricking Jinyoung, with the way he'd ‘accidentally’ knock something off his desk, causing Jinyoung to bend over and pick it up. He was burning up inside just from recalling how Mark took those opportunities to stare at his backside. And how he fell for it every time.

 

"For the fifth time Mister Tu—"

 

"Call me Mark."

 

_ Yeah, that's cliché. ‘Don't call me sir, call me daddy _ .’ Jinyoung was getting more pissed by the second. He wouldn't put it past his boss to hope this would turn into some sort of cheap office porno.

 

" _ Mark _ ," Jinyoung said, seething. "I'm not going home with you!"

 

As if on cue, Mark started laughing from his chair, keeping himself composed enough to pull out a stack of paperwork from a small drawer and place it on his desk.

 

"Relax," he said in a suave voice, eyeing his subordinate carefully. "I just need you to read through this contract and make sure everything sounds alright since we’re in the process of being bought out. I  _ do _ trust Wang&Co and its CEO, Jackson, but you never know. Make sure there's no funny business."

 

"O-Oh," Jinyoung replied sheepishly, hardly able to believe that Mark didn't ask him to do something questionable. Grabbing the stack of papers, Jinyoung went to retreat from the room. "If that's all, I'll be going now."

 

"Jinyoung," Mark called as Jinyoung moved to open the door to the office and leave, walking over to his assistant and gripping his shoulder sensually, his fingers skimming the fabric of Jinyoung's suit jacket.

 

"Yes?"

 

"You have one of the best asses I've ever seen," he said, punctuating the statement with a wink.

 

And with that, Jinyoung left the room scoffing to himself.

 

A pout made its home on Jinyoung's face as he sat back down at his desk, shifting the papers in his hand and preparing himself to read through it all.

 

"So, how did it go?" Youngjae asked sincerely. "He didn't keep you very long this time."

 

"He… complimented my ass again." Jinyoung sighed.

 

"Well, you  _ do _ have a nice ass," another coworker of his, Bambam, chimed in.

 

"Yes, it's a nice ass and I work very hard to keep it looking this good, but that's not the point."

 

Youngjae rolled his eyes. They all understood where Jinyoung's frustration was coming from, but had voiced on multiple occasions that they wished he'd just fix the situation that'd been going on for months ever since Mark transferred in from another branch outside of Korea to help with the transition to Wang&Co. "If it bothers you that much, Jinyoung, why don't you just file a case with HR for workplace harassment?"

 

"I... um..." Jinyoung looked away, cheeks reddening. He was suddenly at a loss for words.

 

"Don't you know?" Yugyeom, the person occupying the fourth and final desk in the cubicle, asked. "Jinyoung apparently has a thing for our boss. He probably likes the attent—"

 

"I do  _ not _ have a  _ thing  _ for that self-righteous pervert," Jinyoung countered, flipping through the contract to avoid eye-contact.

 

"But Mr. Tuan is hot, Jinyoung hyung. And gay," Bambam added thoughtfully. "All the women here talk about how attractive he is, too."

 

"True," Yugyeom said. "A few of them have been eyeing his crotch, and from what I heard, he's bigger than average."

 

" _ Jesus _ ," Jinyoung breathed out. "He probably hits on everyone here..."

 

"I kinda wish he did, hyung... I'd go home with him."

 

"Oh my god, Bambam, you're hopeless."

 

"He's right though," Youngjae said, earning a weird look from Jinyoung and quickly clarifying his statement because he was definitely straight. "About Mark hyung only making advances towards you."

 

"But  _ why _ me? I'm just here to do my job."

 

" _ Because _ ." Yugyeom chuckled, training his eyes back to his desktop computer to signify he was done with the conversation. "Everyone here knows hyung likes you, too."

 

Sighing to himself, Jinyoung got back to focusing on the contract in front of him. Being promoted to his somewhat-new manager's personal assistant was a great opportunity, but ever since Mark started hitting on him seemingly uncontrollably, Jinyoung began to wonder exactly why he was chosen. Was his promotion because he was arguably one of the best employees in his department? Or was it that Mark needed an excuse to get closer to him?

 

Jinyoung shook his head. Focus on work now, Mark later.

 

He took his time sifting through all the paperwork on his desk, reading each paragraph with meticulous concentration, as to avoid having to go back to see Mark before his shift ended; he'd much rather drop the stack off in Mark's office the next day. He'd had enough of his boss's shenanigans for the day.

 

***

 

Mark was sat at his desk, massaging his temples and waiting for the head of the legal department to close the door behind him.

 

"Jaebum, I need help," he said the moment he heard the click of the door.

 

Unamused, Jaebum rolled his eyes. He knew what this was about. He knew what it was always about. "You're being so immature."

 

Slumping back in his chair, Mark pouted, jutting out his lower lip. He wanted advice, not judgement. "But..."

 

"Getting on his nerves isn't going to get him to go on a date with you."

 

"But I already  _ asked _ him on a date, and he said no!" Mark said, ruffling his hair in frustration.

 

"Because," Jaebum said, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head at Mark's stupidity. "You asked him while sliding your hand down his back and resting it on his ass."

 

"He has an amazing ass," Mark said barely above a whisper as he looked anywhere but at Jaebum.

 

"Yes, we all know Park Jinyoung has the best one here. It's better than most of the women's. But you're missing the point."

 

"I flatter him," Mark continued to press, trying to get the other manager to see things from his point of view. Jinyoung had the perfect body and he just wanted him to know. "And that's such a Jinyoung thing to say. You sound just like him."

 

Jaebum shrugged in response. "Because  _ I _ could easily get Mr. Park to go on a date with me. But it's against company policy, and I'm better than that."

 

"Jinyoung's not even your type... And besides, 'company policy—'" Mark made air quotes with his hands, "—never stopped you before." Honestly, Mark wasn’t worried about that. Once Wang&Co took over, he wouldn’t have to deal with it, as Jackson’s company had no such ban on office dating.

 

"I'm better than you," Jaebum deadpanned, crossing his arms against his chest. "Just ask Jinyoung on a date again. The proper way this time."

 

Mark grunted and threw his head on his desk. Jaebum took this as his cue to leave, exiting the office and leaving Mark to deal with his issue all on his own.

 

***

 

Later in the evening, Jinyoung decided to just drop the packet of papers off at Mark's desk and get it over with. He was pretty certain the manager had left for the evening anyway. Briskly making his way across the room, Jinyoung stumbled over a wastebasket or two, cursing the coworkers who sat at that cubicle and almost throwing the stack of papers he was carrying.

 

With one hand grasping the doorknob of his manager's office, he opened the door, gasping and eyes widening at the sight in front of him: Mark with his lids tightly pressed together, brows creasing, and mouth slightly agape with his suit pants pooled at his ankles. Jinyoung could only imagine what his boss was gripping from behind his desk, but fortunately for him, his view was impaired.

 

"Ah..." Mark moaned breathlessly, eyes still shut and unaware of the man frozen at the doorway, stunned into place. "Jin... Jinyoung!" The manager yelled out, trying to mask his embarrassment as his eyes shot open. "W-What are you still doing here?"

 

"Uh," Jinyoung said as he averted his gaze, fixing his eyes to the raised ceiling, the wooden paneling of the left wall, the dark-blue carpet beneath his semi-expensive dress shoes. Anything to keep Mark out of his line of sight while the manager hurriedly pulled his pants back up and tried to act natural. "I just wanted to drop this off before I left for the day, sir."

 

He was glad his voice came out in a way that made it seem like he was calmer than he actually was.

 

"Right." Mark nodded and motioned to the table in front of him with his left hand, the one he wasn't previously using. He quickly recovered from his embarrassment. "Just come set it down on my desk."

 

Slowly, Jinyoung made his way over to the desk and placed the papers down, about to hurry the fuck out of there. But he was halted in his actions as Mark relaxed his hand on top of Jinyoung's, gently gliding his fingertips over the skin there.

 

"Uh... can I help you?"

 

"In more ways than you think, Jinyoungie." Mark winked, earning a wince from Jinyoung as the latter pulled his hand away.

 

"Ugh, what the hell is wrong with you, Mark?!"

 

"Me? You're the one acting like you don't want it, Jinyoung." Mark smirked, one side of his mouth upturning, pissing off Jinyoung much more than he had probably intended. "You're hot. I'm hot. Together we'd be hot. I don't understand why we can't just go on a date?"

 

Scoffing, Jinyoung turned around to walk away, blushing madly and completely mortified for reasons he wasn't even sure of. It's not as if he was the one caught jerking off in his office. He looked over his shoulder at Mark. "This isn't how you ask someone on a date!"

 

Mark smiled, still seated in his chair and locking his fingers together, his elbows on the desk, and his chin resting on his hands. "So, you'd go on a date with me if I asked properly? Maybe Jaebum knows what he's talking about."

 

Jinyoung squinted his eyes, wondering what Mr. Im had to do with anything.

 

"I'll never go out with you. Maybe I would've considered it  _ if _ that's what you asked. But no. You keep asking me to go  _ home _ with you. One time you even suggested we just do it right there in the fucking restroom, claiming 'no one would know' if we snuck in a stall. You're disgusting."

 

Jinyoung was boiling in frustration. And if he was a cartoon character, he'd probably have little puffs of steam coming from his ears. He was too busy being aggravated that he didn't even notice until it was too late that Mark had gotten up from the desk and was standing in front of him, button to his pants snapped, but zipper still undone with his erection painfully obvious behind the fabric of his gray boxers. Jinyoung even caught a glimpse of the foreskin.

 

The tips of his ears turned bright red, and Jinyoung had to leave as soon as possible while he could still act with a sense of propriety. The workplace was  _ not _ somewhere he should look for a fling. Or whatever it was Mark was wanting from him.

 

He tried not to think of that in too much detail as he hurried from the office, to the elevator, out of the building, and to his car.

 

In the shower that evening, Jinyoung pretended he didn't meet his orgasm with Mark's name on his tongue.

 

***

 

At work the next day, Jinyoung avoided Mark as much as possible, burying himself in the guise of needing to get more work done. If his coworkers noticed anything about Jinyoung being more uptight than usual, they didn't speak on it. Instead, they offered sympathetic glances laced with worry and the assumption that Jinyoung's mood had to do with their boss somehow.

 

It always had something to do with Mark Tuan.

 

But Jinyoung's luck had run out once it was nearing his lunch hour. Mark had called him to his office, again, and Jinyoung knew he couldn’t say no. He wasn't going to get fired just because he had an annoying boss, who he may or may not have found extremely attractive and actually kind of caring when he wasn't busy hitting on Jinyoung. That was, essentially, Mark's only flaw.

 

Gritting his teeth, Jinyoung spoke carefully, trying to choose words that couldn't be turned against him, making it more difficult for Mark to turn the conversation in a sexual direction. He decided on something harmless as he bowed. "You needed me?"

 

"Oh, I  _ always _ need you, Park Jinyoung." Mark smiled as he stood up, bowing back to Jinyoung in respect.

 

"Can we make this quick,  _ please _ ?" Jinyoung pleaded, his hands pressed together in mock prayer.

 

"I'd take my time with you, Jiny—"

 

"Because I really want to head to lunch now." Jinyoung decided to ignore that Mark had, unsurprisingly, made another sexual pass.

 

"Fine," Mark breathed out as his gaze met Jinyoung's panicked, somewhat worn out one. Jinyoung hadn't gotten much sleep the prior night, and Mark was the cause of that. The cause of him tossing and turning, fidgeting under the sheets with thoughts of him on his mind. "I'll pick you up tonight at seven?"

 

"What? I wasn't aware that I was going anywhere with you... How do you even know where I live?"

 

Mark walked over to Jinyoung and rested both hands on his shoulders. "I don't, but I have all my employees' info on file. I kinda have to?"

 

"Still weird." And so was Jinyoung's reaction to Mark touching him. Maybe this time was different after catching Mark in a questionable position the prior day.

 

Mark leaned into Jinyoung's ear. "I'm trying to do this thing called 'taking you on a date,' and trying to ask you 'properly.'" He pulled away from him to stare at Jinyoung through his soft, doe-like eyes.

 

"And why the hell would I agree to that?"

 

"Because I'll promise to fuck you senseless after dinn—" Mark was cut off by Jinyoung roughly pushing his hands off his shoulders and backing up against the door. "Come on, I saw the way you reacted to me yesterday, and I've been having Jaebum watch you for a few wee—"

 

“Mr. Im has been  _ watch _ —?"

 

"And he thinks you like me, too. So why not?"

 

"You like me, Mark?" Jinyoung blinked, wide-eyed and staring at his boss who was still standing much too close to him.

 

Mark cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, then smiled and nodded earnestly. "Did you think I just wanted to sleep with you?"

 

"You touch my..." Jinyoung trailed off and nodded. Of course he assumed the pervert just wanted sex from him, despite what his cubicle mates thought.

 

"I touch your ass a lot, I know," Mark finished for him. "But I like you, I do. I  _ love _ your ass though—Ow!" He rubbed his upper arm and pouted. "Quit hitting me, Jinyoungie."

 

"I'll...  _ think _ about going to dinner with you."

 

"So you like me, too?"

 

"I've gotta go now." Jinyoung turned to grab the door handle. "Bambam's waiting on me for lunch."

 

"Thank goodness you're not dating him. At first, I thought you were. Since you two seem so close."

 

Jinyoung stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong with dating him?"

 

"Nothing. He's fine. But I want you all to myself." Mark grinned, flashing his perfectly straight teeth. "All of you... From your beautiful chocolate eyes down to that nice peac— I swear I wasn't going to mention your ass this time."

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and left the office.

 

***

 

Dinner that night for the two of them wasn't as dreadful as Jinyoung would've guessed it would be. Mark was, surprisingly, very respectful and somewhat shy. And if Jinyoung's intuition was correct, he'd believe Mark was taking the date rather seriously because he actually did take an interest in Jinyoung.

 

After a few too many glasses of wine, Jinyoung found himself actually inviting Mark into his home when he was only supposed to be getting dropped off. But his manager was just too attractive in his semi-casual clothing; a nice change of pace from the usual decked-out suit he'd be sporting.

 

"You have a really nice apartment, Park Jinyoung," Mark stated as soon as they walked in, observing the subtle Victorian era-like feel Jinyoung's décor carried.

 

“Formalities, really?" Jinyoung laughed, setting his keys down on the coffee table in the center of the living room.

 

Mark welcomed himself to sitting on Jinyoung's couch, a smile on his face. "I thought you said you wouldn't come home with me, Jinyoungie," he teased.

 

Scoffing and joining Mark in sitting, Jinyoung said, "I still hate you. Besides,  _ you _ came home with  _ me _ ."

 

"Why?" Mark smiled, resting his hand on Jinyoung's thigh and leaning into his ear. "Why did you want me here with you?"

 

"You're... so annoying, Mark," Jinyoung whispered as Mark started trailing soft kisses along his neck, releasing some of the sexual tension that had built up between them since their first meeting.

 

Soon, Jinyoung was moaning at how his manager placed open-mouthed, searing hot kisses on his collarbone, his hands resting on his waist and neck. Jinyoung hated to admit it, but this was exactly what he'd been needing; Mark's soft lips and warm hands sending shivers up his spine from simple actions.

 

Continuing to let out needy-sounding whimpers, Jinyoung fisted Mark's brown hair between his knuckles and grinded his hips up against nothing, craving some sort of friction and pouting at how there was no contact.

 

"L-Let's take this to the bedroom," he whispered, hoping that'd speed up things. Mark looked up and grinned, standing up from the couch and kneeling between Jinyoung's legs before wrapping them around his waist and lifting him to carry him through the apartment to the only bedroom Jinyoung had.

 

As soon as they stepped into the room and Jinyoung was let down, he pushed Mark into the wall and instantly connected their lips, the two of them letting out lust-filled moans in unison as Jinyoung slid a leg in between Mark's and kneaded his thigh against his manager's growing erection, grinding his own against Mark's thigh in the process.

 

"You're packing, aren't you?" Jinyoung asked into their kiss, shocked at how those women must've guessed correctly about Mark's size; and he wasn't even fully hard yet. His wine-laced tongue made its way into Mark's mouth, swirling around and leaving promises of a good night to come for the both of them as he tried not to focus too much on the sensation the friction from Mark's leg was causing as he rolled his hips harder.

 

Mark chuckled in response, his hands sliding down to grip Jinyoung's ass, squeezing the two jean-covered cheeks between rough hands and attempting to pull him closer. "I can't believe you're not stopping me this time."

 

"Fuck. You," Jinyoung breathlessly said, burying his face flush in Mark's neck and growing harder at how the manager responded, a small mewl leaving his lips.

 

"You will, you will," Mark chanted into Jinyoung's ear. "You definitely will. In due time."

 

Backing away and slightly scoffing to pretend he was more annoyed than he actually was, Jinyoung began pulling off his shirt and pants while Mark did the same. Once the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, Jinyoung sat down and signaled for Mark to come towards him, in which he quickly obliged.

 

Eyeing the toned abdomen now eye-level with him, Jinyoung took the boxer briefs in his hands and pulled them down a little to expose Mark's hip bones, and quickly began to suck and lick filthily again the skin there, eliciting deep-seated moans from him as he tried to suck a hickey into the hot flesh.

 

"You're so sexy," Jinyoung mumbled, grazing his teeth against the fresh bruise, not caring if he was causing Mark any pain; he probably deserved it anyway. His hands began unconsciously pulling the briefs down lower and Jinyoung didn't even notice until Mark was somewhat backing away from his lips so he could step completely out of them. " _Jesus_ _Christ_ ," he gasped as he stared at Mark's unclothed erection.

 

"Mark Tuan," he said, grabbing a fist full of Jinyoung's hair while gazing down at him with unadulterated lust. "But you can call me whatever you'd like."

 

Jinyoung would like to think he was pretty decent at giving head, if any of his exes would attest to that, but there was no way he was fitting all of Mark into his mouth. He gulped and shuddered inwardly at the task at hand.

 

Mark smirked, like he knew exactly what his size did to Jinyoung. Like he knew exactly what the other man was thinking. Like he'd been expecting Jinyoung to be eager to suck him off, and knowing his eyes would show faint traces of worry once they came in contact with his size.

 

"Don't be shy, Jinyoung," he said, a teasing hint to his voice. "I know you can take it, baby boy."

 

Jinyoung would be lying if he claimed being addressed as 'baby boy' didn't send a throbbing sensation right down to his pulsing erection. With hands moving to now grasp Mark's ass, Jinyoung pulled him closer, taking one of the hands to grip the base of Mark's cock and place soft, scorching hot kisses along the length before pulling the tip slowly in his mouth, his tongue swirling languidly around it.

 

"Shit, you're better at this than I imagined," Mark said, his eyes locked on Jinyoung's lips as they slid back and forth, covering the entire length while sucking crudely and relentlessly like he was born for cock sucking. He threw his head back in pleasure as a gasp escaped his lips, his cock pulsing against Jinyoung's tongue and hollowed cheeks. "Take it all, Jinyoungie, I know you want to."

 

Jinyoung wanted to roll his eyes at Mark's arrogance, but he couldn't help but whimper in agreement because he did want all of Mark's dick slipping down his throat. And once he pulled off of him and motioned for Mark to lie back on the bed, he couldn't hide it. He stared at Mark with wide eyes, desire locked in his gaze as Mark crossed his elbows behind his head and relaxed into the mattress, getting comfortable as if he belonged there or something.

 

And maybe he did.

 

Without hesitation, Jinyoung guided Mark back into his mouth, his leg swinging over his manager's to straddle him as his hand grabbed the base of his cock to angle it to his liking. Soon, his lips were nearing the base and the tip of his nose was coming dangerously close to the almost nonexistent hairs that littered his pale skin. But Jinyoung couldn't take him any farther, and Mark didn't seem to mind as he watched the man on top of him pleasure him in a way Jinyoung hoped he'd never been pleasured before. Hoping Mark had never been underneath someone as sexy as Jinyoung knew he was, and never with someone as eager to please as him.

 

Tears formed at the creases of Jinyoung's eyes as he hollowed his cheeks a bit more, sliding his face down a few centimeters and halting his movement so he could hold the position without choking. He suctioned his mouth tightly around Mark, then quickly pulled off him to catch his breath, a trail of saliva and precum still connecting the two causing Mark's eyes to widen as he watched Jinyoung smile at him.

 

"Come on, Jin—" Mark tried to instruct, but was cut off by pink lips wrapping around the head of his thick girth once more while a hand worked the rest of his length. "S-Shit." He threw his head back against the plush pillow, one hand now tangled in Jinyoung's presumably messy hair.

 

"You talk too much," Jinyoung said as he crawled up next to him and smiled against his ear, kissing and sucking on his lobe while running a curious hand along his chest. "Learn to shut the fuck up."

 

"You like it," Mark said, his skilled hand reaching down to caress Jinyoung's clothed ass. "Why do you still have these on?" he asked as he pulled the band of his briefs back and let it smack against Jinyoung's flush lower back.

 

"Asshole," Jinyoung muttered at the small sting, leading his lips along Mark's defined jawline until they met his warm lips again. "Take them off me."

 

Mark smirked into the kiss as if Jinyoung was challenging him, then roughly pushed Jinyoung back into the bed, flipping their positions, evidently ready to show him all the things he'd been wanting to do to him for months. He pulled Jinyoung into an aggressive kiss, hands ghosting over the smooth expanse of skin that was Jinyoung's stomach as his tongue explored his mouth, reaching spots he hadn't before.

 

Jinyoung was reacting positively to Mark's confident touch, adding to his ego as he started digging his nails lightly into the flushed skin. His fingers danced around the waistband of Jinyoung's underwear again as Mark pulled away from the kiss in favor of sucking on his nipple instead, pulling the hard pink bud behind his teeth and flicking his tongue against it as his once-free hand played with the other, twirling it between his thumb and pointer finger.

 

Jinyoung felt his hardness growing against Mark's stomach as he lay between his legs, molding their bodies together. He was desperate, aching for Mark to be inside him, for Mark to give his dick some attention.

 

Lowering himself over Jinyoung's lower half, Mark quickly discarded his briefs and slowly stroked the cock now in his hand, pumping it in his fist.

 

Slowly, Mark licked a stripe from Jinyoung's balls all the way to the tip of his cock, his tongue tracing thick veins until he stopped for a moment to lap up the pooling precum Jinyoung was leaking.

 

Jinyoung was mesmerized, gazing down through eyes glazed over in pure bliss, and whining at how good the subtle actions felt. Mark wasn't even blowing him yet and he was already losing his mind.

 

"Oh my  _ god _ , Mark, that feels amazing," Jinyoung said, praising Mark as he finally took him in his warm, wet mouth, bringing in as much of it as he could and sucking as if it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Jinyoung whimpered and moaned, letting out explicit words and curses as he felt his cock hit the back of Mark's throat, the latter humming as it contracted to fit perfectly around the head.

 

Mark pulled off shortly after, in a daze over how it, "Tastes so good... You taste so good," and quickly worked his hand along the slick skin of Jinyoung's cock, asking him where the lube was.

 

Jinyoung responded by twisting his torso so he could reach into the small bedside drawer and grab what Mark requested, tossing the small, unused bottle down to him.

 

Hurriedly spreading some of the cool gel across a few fingers, Mark took one and circled it around Jinyoung's entrance, the latter spreading his legs to give easier access. He slowly slid the finger in, pumping it in the tight heat while licking his lips and trying to steady his breathing. In response, Jinyoung felt himself clench around the finger as he shut his eyes in both pleasure and slight pain.

 

"Do you finger yourself much? Because you're so tight, I swear," Mark asked as he inserted another finger in, earning a slight wince from Jinyoung.

 

Once he was used to the fingers working magic inside him, Jinyoung managed to answer him. "Yeah, yeah. Just fuck me already."

 

Chuckling at Jinyoung's never-fading attitude, Mark slipped a third finger inside him, staring in awe at how he was met with little resistance as Jinyoung sucked the finger in.

 

"I prefer the term 'sex' or 'make love,'" Mark said.

 

"And  _ I _ prefer the term 'just put your fucking dick in me already.'"

 

"W-Wow," Mark said, looking up at Jinyoung who was beginning to sweat and pant. "I never took you as the needy, beggar type."

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, then cried out loudly in pleasure as Mark curled his knuckles inside him. " _ God _ , Mark Tuan, I swear if you don't—"

 

His words were cut off as Mark started biting the inside of his thighs, now scissoring his fingers to fully prepare him.

 

"You saw how big I am," Mark stated bluntly between sloppy kisses to the skin between his legs. "I need you ready for it."

 

_ I've  _ been _ ready, _ Jinyoung wanted to scream, but opted not to because his manager was already enough of prick about his reactions that he needed not further indulge him. So he settled on a mere, “I'm ready.”

 

"Condoms?"

 

" _ Fuck _ , you're never satisfied, are you?" Jinyoung complained as he pointed to the bed next to where he'd previously thrown the lubricant; he'd already gotten one out.

 

"I'm just trying to make sure you will be, Jinyoungie." Mark said as he winked, taking out his fingers and opening the condom, sliding it on his fully erect cock, and stroking it to make sure it was in place.

 

Leaning in to pull Jinyoung into a kiss, Mark lined himself up at his entrance, slowly pushing in as their lips meshed together. Jinyoung opened his mouth to let out a moan which Mark quickly swallowed, taking the opportunity to suck on Jinyoung's tongue that still carried the faint taste of red wine as he plunged his cock in and out with restriction as to not cause him any pain.

 

But as Jinyoung started dragging his nails across Mark's back to signal he was comfortable enough for him to thrust faster and harder, Mark did, pulling his cock almost completely out and back in again, lifting Jinyoung's leg to make for a better angle, and slamming into the tight warmth with conviction.

 

With one of Jinyoung's legs now draped across his shoulder, Mark rammed into him almost mercilessly, earning cries of approval from Jinyoung as bouts of pleasure flowed through his body with each slam of his hips.

 

Jinyoung screeched, gripping his other leg around Mark's back and trying to comprehend even a fraction of the immense pleasure he was feeling. Fisting Mark's hair, Jinyoung began pulling lightly as the headboard of the bed started hitting the wall in perfect intervals, matching the timing of Mark's drilling.

 

"So. Tight," Mark mumbled into his neck, beads of sweat lining his forehead. "Just like I knew you'd be for me."

 

"S-So a-arrogant," Jinyoung managed to say as he tugged tighter on the strands within his grasp. "So fucking arrogant."

 

Mark picked up the speed of his thrusts, growling and releasing low moans. "Aw," he cooed. "I like you, too."

 

Jinyoung laughed lightly as he felt Marks scraping his nails against his waist; he couldn't believe he actually did like the arrogant man currently fucking him in all the right ways, his cock hitting his sweet spot with almost every thrust.

 

He tried to keep up the façade of being a hard-ass, but Jinyoung couldn't help but become submissive beneath Mark. What could he say? He was pretty sure he hadn't felt this satisfied in a long time, and they'd barely even gotten started.

 

Mark began rocking his hips harder and faster into Jinyoung's ass to the point where the latter was only remotely aware that he was gasping and panting loudly, and actually begging for it  _ harder, deeper, faster _ .

 

"Jinyoung," Mark called, gulping to keep his cool as he abruptly pulled out. “Turn over."

 

He quickly obliged, getting on all fours, his ass clenching on air and waiting for his new favorite cock to fill him again.

 

"Face the mirror," Mark calmly ordered to which Jinyoung complied, turning so that he could see the two of them in the dresser mirror. "Jinyoungie," Mark said, now right behind him on his knees, leaning onto him with his warm breath ghosting over his ear as he dropped his voice an octave or so. "I want you to—" he cut himself off, roughly grabbing Jinyoung's hair and pulling his head back. "To see me—,” he continued. "To see me wreck you. To watch as I fuck you into submission."

 

Placing a hasty kiss on Jinyoung's cheek, Mark guided himself back in, moaning as his cock got tightly hugged by heated walls, the sensation driving Jinyoung insane. He wrapped an arm around Jinyoung's neck, under his chin to keep his head up as he started rocking into his ass again, thrusting with so much arousal as he looked at Jinyoung's reflection through the mirror. At Jinyoung who was whining, mouth open and tears sprinkling from his eyes which were coated in lust and desire.

 

Jinyoung could only imagine how good Mark's cock must've looked, sliding in and out of him as the pair stared at one another in the mirror.

 

Before he knew it, Jinyoung was driving his ass backwards and squeezing tighter as he felt himself near his release. He even pondered, for a moment, if he could cum untouched. Perhaps they'd try that some other time, but right now, now Jinyoung needed to be touched. But as soon as he took hold of his cock, Mark grunted in disapproval, fucking into him harder than he had been all night.

 

"You don't get to cum until I tell you to."

 

"What are you, some power-crazed sex demon?" Jinyoung whined out as he stared into Mark's eyes through the mirror and let go of his erection.

 

"No," Mark said as he smirked, kissing Jinyoung's cheek and pulling completely out of him again. "But I wish we were at my place. I'd use a cock ring so fast on y—"

 

"No, you wouldn't," Jinyoung said, blunt. No way was he letting his boss have that much power over him. It was bad enough working for him. He wasn't going to let him control him outside of work too, deciding when or if he got to meet his climax.

 

Rolling his eyes, Mark slid back inside him. "Fine. You want to cum that badly for me?" He taunted, getting back into rhythm and tugging on Jinyoung's cock at a matched pace.

 

"I-I... I d-didn't say that... Slow down!" Jinyoung pleaded, starting to see white from how good it felt. He was being stimulated in too many ways to fully comprehend any of it. All he knew was that it felt amazing.

 

"Nah, I don't think you want me to. Now cum for me, Jinyoung. Go ahead. Cum for my cock. Do it. You begged for it enough."

 

"I did  _ not _ —oh my  _ god _ . I did  _ not _ beg for it!"

 

But with one, two, three more thrusts, Jinyoung was gone, shooting stripes of cum beneath him onto the sheets, with some of it hitting his stomach and his face.

 

Quickly, Mark was pulling out and flipping him over on his side, sliding back in from behind Jinyoung, one finger wiping the cum from the latter's chin as he kissed the side of his neck softly. Mark cradled Jinyoung closer to him in this spooning position as he brought the cum-slick finger to his lips, tasting Jinyoung's release from his own finger, sucking it slowly near Jinyoung's ear so he could hear how much Mark was enjoying his taste.

 

"I love it, Jinyoung. I swear you taste so good," Mark said with a deep tone of voice that drove Jinyoung crazy, sending spikes of pleasure through him as he fucked into Jinyoung a little harder, his pace sluggish. "Can you taste me now?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Do you want to?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Yes you want to what?"

 

“Wanna suck you to completion. Taste your cum."

 

Mark smiled and stood near the edge of the bed, Jinyoung happy he wouldn't have to do much moving, as he was still in an orgasm-induced lazy state. Mark slowly pulled the condom off and watched through lidded eyes as Jinyoung took him into his mouth, sucking ruthlessly.

 

Shortly after, Mark gripped his cock and pulled it out until the tip was resting against Jinyoung's open mouth, and started stroking it. "Where do you want it? In your mouth or on your face?"

 

"Both."

 

"Fuck." Mark's eyes widened and body trembled as he shot out spurts of his hot cum directly into Jinyoung's mouth, pumping it against his puffy, red lips and smearing the rest across his cheeks with the tip as he finished up. He let out another curse, then leaned in to kiss Jinyoung and taste himself off his lips.

 

"Come cuddle," Jinyoung murmured sleepily.

 

Mark smiled down at him and headed towards Jinyoung's bathroom to grab a towel, wetting one corner of it under the faucet before returning to the room to clean him up and then wipe the small stain off the blanket.

 

Joining Jinyoung in the bed, Mark wrapped an arm around him and snuggled closer, pulling Jinyoung into his arms.

 

"Hmm, are we going to work tomorrow?" Jinyoung asked, looking up at Mark from his chest.

 

"Yes," Mark said with nod. "We can't just miss."

 

He pouted in response. "But I'm tired."

 

"We're going to work tomorrow, Jinyoung."

 

"Fine."

 

"I'm making you take the stairs, too."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

Mark smiled to himself and closed his eyes to sleep, ignoring Jinyoung's question.

 

***

 

The next day, Mark sat in his office, a smile plastered to his face as he recalled his date and subsequent sex with his personal assistant Jinyoung from the prior night. He'd left Jinyoung's apartment early to rush home and get dressed for work with enough time to speak to the maintenance staff so they could shut down the elevators for the first half of the day.

 

He glanced at the clock on his desk and noticed Jinyoung should be coming in at about this time, as he was very punctual and made it a point to show up twenty minutes early everyday.

 

Mark winked at Jaebum through the open door of Jaebum’s office as he made his way past it towards the staircase. He stood at the top and lounged as he waited for a specific worker with black hair and a great ass to come in.

 

Somewhat hiding, he watched as Jinyoung waddled up the first flight, cursing at why there just had to be an electrical issue on a day like today. Mark could hear him mumbling about how his  _ 'ass and back hurt enough already' _ and how he didn't need to do unnecessary walking up  _ 'ten flights of stairs.' _ Mark chuckled to himself as there were only three he'd need to walk up, and Jinyoung was being dramatic.

 

After he'd seen enough, Mark retreated to his office and waited a few hours before going to see him.

 

***

 

At his cubicle, Jinyoung tried to keep his wondering coworkers at bay, giving them vague descriptions of his night with Mark, claiming that he only came over afterwards to watch a movie and that  _ nothing happened. _ But after he came from Mark's office, struggling to walk back to his desk, they all started making accusations about how he was walking.

 

He still stubbornly insisted nothing happened, and they seemed to let it go.

 

Until Mark came from his office, smiling at Jinyoung, dropping a stack of paperwork on his desk for him to go through.

 

Mark greeted everyone at the cubicle before leaning down to Jinyoung's ear, whispering "I'll see you later,  _ baby boy _ ."

 

Jinyoung turned bright red and gulped as Mark walked away chuckling.

 

"Okay, so something's definitely going on between you two."

 

"No no, Youngjae... There's... There's nothing..." Jinyoung said, smiling and waving his hands in denial.

 

"Then why aren't you complaining about how close he just got?" Yugyeom asked.

 

"Was the date  _ that _ good, hyung?" Bambam added.

 

"A  _ date _ wouldn't have Jinyoung walking like that," Yugyeom said, matter-of-factly. "Anyway, I don't get why you like someone so weird. I heard Mr. Im saying that Mark had the elevators closed for the morning for no reason apparently. He’s really strange."

 

Jinyoung sank in his chair, lips pressed in a thin line as his coworkers continued to speculate. They were right in their assumptions, of course, that Mark and Jinyoung had sex, but Jinyoung was more focused on what Yugyeom apparently heard from his boss, Im Jaebum.

 

He abruptly stood from his desk and marched over to Mark's office, pushing open the door and slamming his hand on his desk in fury.

 

"Mark Tuan!" Jinyoung shouted, face red and body slumped.

 

"Park Jinyoung? I thought we were past the surname phase," Mark said, eyes trained on his desktop as he clicked through some pages on the browser.

 

"Who did you pay off? The maintenance team?"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"The elevators," Jinyoung seethed, boring holes into Mark with his stiff gaze.

 

"Ohhh, that." Mark waved his hand nonchalantly. "Yeah, I see you're having trouble walking."

 

"I wonder why that is," he said through gritted teeth.

 

"Don't  _ wonder _ , Jinyoungie, it's clearly because I fucked you senseless like I promised."

 

"But why would you purposefully make me take the stairs, Mark?" Jinyoung whined.

 

Mark smiled at Jinyoung lovingly as he stood and walked behind him, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung's waist, and lightly kissing his neck.

 

"So everyone knows you're mine."

 

As always, Jinyoung wanted to scoff. They would've known simply from him walking around the office; Mark didn't need to shut down the elevators. That was his manager being an asshole, as usual, forcing him to do more walking even though he was in slight discomfort.

 

But Jinyoung couldn't be mad as a small smile graced his face and he placed his hands atop Mark's, rubbing them gently.

 

"Does that mean we're together now, Mark?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Okay… but I still hate you."

 

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
